Ode: Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood
by Siderion
Summary: Pieces of Victor, Chris and Yuuri's life over the years. 24th: In more than one way, for Victor, these months away with Yuuri feel like a rebirth.
1. There was a time when meadow, grove,

**Author's notes:** The fic is based on the poem (by William Wordsworth) it shares its title with. Each verse serves as a prompt for a drabble so they'll all do 100 words each.

* * *

 **SUMMARY** In the train taking them to Chris' hometown Victor can't help thinking he was right all along.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Serenity

* * *

 **THERE WAS A TIME WHEN MEADOW, GROVE, AND STREAM,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** August 2023 | Switzerland, Alpine tundra

* * *

"It's beautiful," Yuuri mutters.

He's right. The scenery outside the window of their compartment is gorgeous; grasslands and forests on the side of the mountains, painted in bright colours by the summer sun. It's not hard to imagine how the Swiss was such naive and innocent boy when Victor first met him if he grew up in that idyllic place (it reminds him Yuuri and Hasetsu).

"Remember when I said you were frolicking in the Swiss meadows when you were young? I was right!" Yuuri chuckles at his words while Victor laughs at the bright pink spreading on Chris' cheeks.


	2. The earth, and every common sight,

**SUMMARY** Yuuri loves the simple things he does with the friends he made in St. Petersburg.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Camping

* * *

 **THE EARTH, AND EVERY COMMON SIGHT,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 2021 | Russia, St. Petersburg, Sosnovka Park

* * *

Yuuri grins ('Why are you smiling, you fucking pig?').

The weather has been warm and sunny the whole week and they decided to profite of it while it's still time. That's how their close circle of friends find themselves in Sosnovka park, choosing a spot on the lake bank.

Chris and Victor struggle with the task of chasing Makkachin off the blanket: they're more preoccupied with taking pictures of him rolling on it. Yuuri helps Georgi and his girlfriend set up the food they prepared. Mila provides unhelpful advices, punctuated by Yurio's commentary ('fucking useless, the stupid lot of you').


	3. To me did seem

**SUMMARY** Yuuri loves the simple things he does with the friends he made in St. Petersburg.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Dream

* * *

 **TO ME DID SEEM  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** World Championships | 1ˢᵀ April 2017 | Finland, Helsinki, Hartwall Arena

* * *

When the announcement ends, Yuuri is trembling, sweat on his brow. Tears are pearling at the corner of his eyes and it's so so hard to keep them in. He feels faint, uncertain that his feet will be able to carry him any further. That's when Chris' arm sneaks around his shoulders, putting him against a warm chest to steady him.

It doesn't seem real that Victor arrived only fourth place after his free skate when his short program got the best score (probably because he just got back into competing), but that Yuuri got first seems like a dream.


	4. Apparell'd in celestial light,

**SUMMARY** They look at each other like they look at an idol.

* * *

 **Prompt:** I know

* * *

 **APPARELL'D IN A CELESTIAL LIGHT,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1ˢᵀ April 2023 | Switerland, Geneva, Chris' home

* * *

Some things never change. Yuuri is now aware of that. Even now that he stripped the layers of fan worship surrounding Victor Nikiforov away, to reveal the very flawed human whom Victor really is, Yuuri is still completely under his charm. He finds himself still looking at him as if he was the centre of his universe (he is) and dazzled by these heart-shaped smiles Victor is so fond of throwing at him.

At least, even though Yuuri sometimes still can't believe it (he's still Victor Nikiforov while Yuuri is just Yuuri), Victor views him him in the same way.


	5. The glory and the freshness of a dream

**SUMMARY** There's nothing better than waking up in a good mood.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Soft

* * *

 **THE GLORY AND THE FRESHNESS OF A DREAM.  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1ˢᵀ April 2023 | Switerland, Geneva, Chris' home

* * *

When Victor wakes up, he feels the sun light upon him and half his face is covered by a fluffy tail. The culprit (Chris' cat, who's got no manners) has curled into a ball pressed against his throat with her twitchy ears tickling him.

For once, he's the last in bed. He doesn't have to wonder where his lovers went (he can hear their indistinct chatter and Makkachin's happy yaps, accompanied by the delightful smell of breakfast cooking).

He uses the free space to sprawl out his limbs, grinning against the soft sheets for no other reason that he's happy.


	6. It is not now as it hath been of yore—

**SUMMARY** For the first time, skating feels horrible to Yuuri.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Crash

* * *

 **IT IS NOT NOW AS IT HATH BEEN OF YORE;—  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 16ᵀᴴ December 2015 | USA, Detroit, Yuuri & Phichit's skating club

* * *

When he goes back to Detroit after his disastrous GPF, Yuuri's first reflex, after leaving his luggages at his flat, is to go back to the rink to skate his feelings off.

He falls out of his quad loop (the only one he's mastered so far), messes up his triple axel (his best jump, his own _signature move_ ).

The ice leaves an ashen taste in his mouth (painful flashbacks). He can't help feeling betrayed by the only place that always managed to be his refuge before.

At least, nobody is there to witness the complete breakdown he has after that.


	7. Turn wheresoe'er I may,

**SUMMARY** Yuuri just wants to make sure this is fine.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Reach

* * *

 **TURN WHERESOE'ER I MAY,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 9ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Spain, Barcelona, Prince Hotel, Victor and Yuuri's room

* * *

"Yuuri?" Chris' voice trembles, his hand suddenly stilling on Yuuri's hip. In the dim light, Chris' eyes are dark and his expression sombrer than Yuuri's ever words Yuuri wanted to say are stuck in his throat.

Chris thought he was being rejected, Yuuri eventually realises when the other shifts away.

He gently cups his cheeks, ignoring how Victor stops kissing the back of his neck. "Are you sure you won't regret?"

Chris looks confused for a moment before a grin spreads on his face. He tilts his head on the side to kiss the palm of Yuuri's hand.


	8. By night or day,

**SUMMARY** They can't stop speaking.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Letters

* * *

 **BY NIGHT OF DAY,**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 1ˢᵀ April 2023 | Switerland, Geneva, Chris' home

* * *

They talk all the time, probably more than advised, Chris realises when his coach shakes his head at him as he passes him his phone. He smiles wryly at him before answering Victor's texts (trivial stuff about Makkachin and Yuuri, as well as complaining that Chris isn't answering as fast and often as he wants him too). Chris reminds him that _he_ hasn't taken a holiday from competitive skating to chase after Yuuri Katsuki's (wonderful) ass.

His boyfriend pats his shoulder with a mocking smile and Chris tsks at him, making the other laugh while he can see Joseph sighing.


	9. The things which I have seen

**SUMMARY** Somewhere along the road, Chris forgot why he was skating.

* * *

 **Prompt:** I know

* * *

 **THE THINGS WHICH I HAVE SEEN I NOW CAN SEE NO MORE.  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 10ᵀᴴ December 2016 — Episode 12 | Spain, Barcelona, Centre de Convencions Internacional de Barcelona

* * *

He passes a head over his face when he realises he won't class in the competition (for the first time in _years_ ). He can't remember having messed up this bad _ever_. Not when it mattered. He can't even blame the judges being unfair because Yuuri and Yuri earned their places and, although JJ's performance wasn't as good as usual, Chris was just worse. He can only blame himself for getting so distracted by not feeling Victor's gaze on him; he can only blame himself for losing track of the fact that he doesn't skate for Victor but to get gold.


	10. The rainbow comes and goes,

**SUMMARY** Looking at Chris skating with his current costume is like looking at a rainbow tempest.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Colour

* * *

 **THE RAINBOW COME AND GOES,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** Skate America | 24ᵀᴴ November 2017 | USA, Lake Placid, Olympic center

* * *

After getting his skates off, Yuuri joins Victor near the border of the rink. Yurio is sulking on his right, arms crossed over his chest. His coach doesn't even seem to notice him, his eyes trained over the rink where Chris is skating, clad in the long blazer with colourful layers of ruffles inspired by traditional flamenco dresses. It looks like he's surrounded by a waving rainbow as he dances.

Chris turns in their direction to blow them kisses, making Victor cover his eyes with a hand. Yuuri waves back, smiling when he hears Yurio let out a disgusted groan


	11. And lovely is the rose

**SUMMARY** Some things are so natural they don't need getting used to.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Belong

* * *

 **AND LOVELY IS THE ROSE;**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 3ᴿᴰ February 2018 | Russia, St. Petersburg, Victor's flat

* * *

Victor instantly gets up when he hears the sound of a key in the lock. Chris appears in no time, carrying in one hand a large suitcase and in the other, the brand-new duplicate key Victor gave him last time they saw each other (only a couple of weeks ago in Ostrava). From the corner of his eyes, he can see Yuuri leaving the barstool he was sitting on to join them.

It's the first time ever Chris uses it, but Victor and Yuuri greeting him with a kiss as he steps into the flat feels like an everyday occurrence.


	12. The moon doth with delight

**SUMMARY** Yuuri never ceases to surprise.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Intent

* * *

 **THE MOON DOTH WITH DELIGHT**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 9ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Spain, Barcelona, Prince Hotel, Victor and Yuuri's room | Set after 23. A timely utterance gave that thought relief,.

* * *

"Straight to the point!" Chris bends forward, putting his forehead against Yuuri's. "I'm a bit disappointed you don't remember anything, Yuuri," he adds before his bravado fades away (he can't help but still be uncertain; what if he regrets?).

"Make me then," he answers faster than Chris would have expected. Although Yuuri's face is as red as a lobster, the glint in his eyes is exactly the same he had earlier (when he told him not to leave); his voice as hoarse as it was when Chris made him come during the night (multiple times).

Chris grins, happy to oblige.


	13. Look round her when the heavens are bare

**SUMMARY** Yuuri loves it when Victor is the one doing the blushing.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Heat

* * *

 **LOOK ROUND HER WHEN THE HEAVENS ARE BARE;**

* * *

 **Timeline:** Bavarian Open | 18th February 2017 | Germany, Oberstdorf, Hotel Garni, Victor & Yuuri's room

* * *

Victor slowly kisses the line of his jaw, eyes following the way Yuuri is rutting in Chris' hand (Yuuri can see that Chris has moved onto kissing Victor's shoulder, using his free hand to keep himself above Yuuri).

" _Takaya krasivaya, myshónok,_ " Victor mutters fondly. Yuuri has heard this enough times to know what that means (he keeps the words in the corner of his mind and cherishes them).

"Victor has already forgotten how to speak English." Chris' voice is muffled by the skin he's mouthing at. "So fast."

Yuuri can't help laughing at the bright red on his fiancé's cheeks.

* * *

 _Takaya krasivaya, myshónok_ — So beautiful, myshónok.

myshónok being a petname that means 'little mouse'

* * *

 **N/A:** I'm going to update every 3 days until I catch up with AO3.


	14. Waters on a starry night

**SUMMARY** The frozen Volga is Victor's first ice, the one he's never stopped loving returning to.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Alive

* * *

 **WATERS ON A STARRY NIGHT**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 23rd December 1999 | Russia, Zhiguli Mountains, Victor's maternal grandparents' house

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Victor sneaks out of the house (his mother took him to her parents' house for Christmas), avoiding the kitchen where the adults are drinking mulled wine, taking advantage of their inattention to stealthily slip outside.

He puts his skates on, his heartbeat fast as he watches, reflected in the ice, the starry sky above his head. He knows skating on the frozen Volga is forbidden without supervision, but there's something exhilarating about coming back to the first ice he's ever skated on.

He can't help grinning as he launches himself onto the ice.


	15. Are beautiful and fair

**SUMMARY** Yuuri is always breathtaking when he skates. This time even more than ever (and Chris isn't alone to think like that).

* * *

 **Prompt:** Shine

* * *

 **ARE BEAUTIFUL AND FAIR;**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 10ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Spain, Barcelona, Centre de Convencions Internacional de Barcelona

* * *

Yuri schools his features into an angry scowl when he notices him staring, but it's too late. Chris smiles. He's seen the awed expression on his face. It reminds him of how Yuuri looked at Victor before he met him.

The man himself only has eyes for Yuuri (Chris thinks the older skater wouldn't be able to look away from Yuuri when he's skating, even if he wanted to).

Not that he doesn't understand: on the ice, Yuuri is nothing but magnificent (he never told his best friend, doesn't intend to, but Victor isn't the only one with a crush).


	16. The sunshine is a glorious birth

**SUMMARY** There's nothing like getting back home.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Precious

* * *

 **THE SUNSHINE IS A GLORIOUS BIRTH;**

* * *

 **Timeline:** July 2025 | Russia, St. Petersburg, the triad's loft

* * *

Allegria is just behind the entrance door when Yuuri comes back from his run, Makkachin on his feet. She meows at him, rubs her wet nuzzle against his ankles, demanding attention and affection. Eventually he relents and lifts her into his arms (she reminds him a lot of Vicchan, even though she's a cat).

He finds Chris and Victor huddled together on the couch, both soundly asleep. Bathed in the afternoon sunshine, the two of them are especially beautiful, looking like they're posing for a painting. He steals a picture when Makkachin joins them (and instantly sends it to Phichit).


	17. But yet I know, where'er I go,

**SUMMARY** Victor can't get Yuuri out of his head, even when he should.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Missing

* * *

 **BUT YET I KNOW, WHERE'ER I GO,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 17ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Russia, St. Petersburg, Academy of Figure Skating

* * *

Six days have passed after Barcelona and only two days since Victor came back to St. Petersburg. Alone.

They decided it would be best like that: Victor needs to prepare for Yuuri moving in with him (after the Japan nationals, which begins in five days) and the oncoming Russian nationals (only three days left).

There shouldn't be any distractions with how much he's got to take care of.

Still, Victor can't concentrate: he can't stop thinking about Yuuri (he can't count how many times both Yurio and Yakov have told him he was a complete moron these past few days).


	18. That there hath pass'd away a glory

**SUMMARY** Chris knows a part of Victor died away (his heart breaks).

* * *

 **Prompt:** Silence

* * *

 **THAT THERE HATH PASS'D AWAY A GLORY FROM THE EARTH.  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 17 February 2026 | Russia, Zhiguli Mountains, Victor's maternal grandparents' house

* * *

Victor is still when Chris crouches in front of him, gently taking his hands (Yuuri's wrapped around him).

He's been still for longer than Chris has ever seen, hasn't moved from his spot in hours (when they came back from the little hill looking over Victor's grandparents' house). He hasn't even spoken a single word.

"Victor?" Yuuri's voice is quiet and trembling, the tears glistening on his cheeks remind Chris it's not the first time he goes through that (even if Vicchan was such a long time ago). "Speak to us, please?"

Victor doesn't.

Chris can hear his heart break.


	19. Now, while the birds thus sing a joyous,

**SUMMARY** There's never a boring moment with his lovers.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Revenge

* * *

 **NOW, WHILE THE BIRDS THUS SING A JOYOUS SONG,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** World Championships | 3ᴿᴰ April 2017 | Finland, Helsinki, Anna Hostel, Victor and Yuuri's room

* * *

He gently traces Chris' collarbone with his lips, smiling against the warm skin when he hears the Swiss gasp loudly, the hand buried in his hair twitching and pulling at strands. Victor sighs at the prickling sensation.

Yuuri's chuckles tickle the back of his neck. Even if nobody can see his face (it's pressed against Chris' shoulder), Victor still pouts. He feels a bit naughty and vindicative so he reaches behind him to pinch whatever he can put his hand onto (he smirks when he hears an indignant squeal accompanying a sudden jerk that flattens him against a laughing Chris).


	20. And while the young lambs bound

**SUMMARY** Some invitations are meant to be taken. Not that Yuuri could refuse (nor does he want to).

* * *

 **Prompt:** Desire

* * *

 **AND WHILE THE YOUNG LAMBS BOUND  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 11ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Spain, Barcelona

* * *

Yuuri stands in the ballroom doorstep.

He can't look away from Chris. How beautiful he looked two nights ago, whether splayed under him or above Victor, a hand rubbing against his dick and the other in Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri also thinks of the fragility he briefly glanced at, usually hidden under layers of glamour and confidence (he finds himself wanting to know more).

"Remember he said to call him whenever we want." He jerks at hearing Victor's voice against the shell of his ear, body pressed against his back (he was so engrossed he hasn't noticed him coming at all).


	21. As to the tabor's sound,

**SUMMARY** Yuuri wishes it was him that Chris was licking.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Desire

* * *

 **AS TO THE TABOR'S SOUND,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 12ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Spain, Barcelona

* * *

The loud club drumming resonates through Yuuri's entire body, making him vibrate against Victor, whose hands are definitely too low for propriety (he's also currently sporting a hard-on, but Yuuri couldn't care less).

Chris and Phichit are right in front of them, Chris' position against his best friend mirroring theirs except that Phichit is whispering into the Swiss' ear, shoulders trembling (knowing Phichit, it's laughter) while Chris is looking straight at Yuuri, licking his lips and squeezing his dance partner's ass in a way that is ridiculously hot (especially when he's tasted that filthy mouth only a few hours ago).


	22. To me alone there came a thought

**SUMMARY** Victor wishes he had less regrets (sometimes he just can't bring himself to say anyway).

* * *

 **Prompt:** Futile

* * *

 **TO ME ALONE THERE CAME A THOUGHT OF GRIEF.  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 2022 | Russia, Zhiguli Mountains, Victor's maternal grandparents' house

* * *

His grip in Makkachin's fur gets so strong that his old friend whines but Victor absolutely can't help himself. He wishes Yuuri and Chris were there (he doesn't want them to see him like _this_ because he's nothing but a sorry mess).

He buries his face against his faithful dog's flank (nobody should see the ugly fat tears and he knows he couldn't have kept his composure out there) as he thinks of how bad a son he is (he still hasn't introduced his mother to either of his lovers and now, he will never been able to do so).


	23. A timely utterance gave that thought

**SUMMARY** For once, he doesn't have to leave.

* * *

 **Prompt:** New Direction

* * *

 **A TIMELY UTTERANCE GAVE THAT THOUGHT RELIEF,  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** GPF | 9ᵀᴴ December 2016 | Spain, Barcelona, Prince Hotel, Victor and Yuuri's room | Set after 07. Turn wheresoe'er I may,, followed by 12. The moon doth with delight

* * *

"Chris? What are you doing?"

He stops in the middle of his movement, shirt only half-put on, wincing at how confused Yuuri sounds. He mentally swears: he assumed Yuuri was like Victor and would fall asleep in no time after sex.

While he'd have stayed if he'd a bit of fun with either of them separately, he found by experience it's better (less painful) for him not to spend the whole night whenever he has sex with a couple.

"Come back to bed."

He's happy Yuuri can't see his disgustingly grateful expression as he does as he was ordered to.


	24. And again I am strong:

**SUMMARY** In more than one way, for Victor, these months away with Yuuri feel like a rebirth.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Spring

* * *

 **AND AGAIN I AM STRONG:  
**

* * *

 **Timeline:** 16ᵀᴴ September 2016 | Russia, St. Petersburg, Academy of Figure Skating

* * *

It's not like he hasn't skated in these months he spent away from competition but Victor knows he has mountains to climb to get back to an acceptable level, especially with so many people ready to fight for the gold.

It feels like an eternity since he sincerely looked forward to compete again; he feels like when he was a teenager, young and ready to conquer the world, fighting against rivals, whom he won't let have the first place (especially his Yuris, whose world records he is definitely going to upstage). After all, that's who Victor Nikiforov is, a winner.


End file.
